1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotor of a compressor, and more particularly, to a rotor of a compressor having an oil leakage prevention device for preventing oil from being leaked to the outside of a stack stacked in the rotor through gaps in the stack.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a conventional hermetic compressor, the conventional hermetic compressor includes a shell 100 having a suction pipe 101 and a discharge pipe 102, a main frame 200 and a sub-frame 300 respectively fixed to the upper and lower sides of the shell 100, a driving part 400 installed between the main frame 200 and the sub-frame 300, a rotation shaft 500 rotated by the driving part 400, and a compression part 600 installed at the upper sides of the rotation shaft 500 and the main frame 200 to compress introduced gaseous refrigerant.
The driving part 400 includes a rotor 401 mounted around the rotation shaft 500 and a stator 402 surrounding the rotor 401. A rotational magnetic field is generated between the rotor 401 and the stator 402 when electricity is applied, and the rotor 401 rotates due to the rotational magnetic field to rotate the rotation shaft 500.
Arrows depicted in FIG. 1 represent the flow of discharged gaseous refrigerant. As shown in the drawing, the gaseous refrigerant, introduced into the compression part 600 from the outside of the shell 100 through the suction pipe 101, is compressed in the compression part 600 and is discharged, and then passes to the outside of the compression part 600. The discharged gaseous refrigerant flows down through the rotor 401 of the driving part 400, passes the outside of the stator 402, and is discharged to the outside of the shell 100 through the discharge pipe 102.
As described above, the gaseous refrigerant discharged from the compression part 600 passes through the driving part 600, such that the driving part 400 is cooled by the discharged gaseous refrigerant.
FIG. 2 is a partially exploded perspective view illustrating the rotor of a conventional compressor.
As shown in the drawing, the rotor 401 of the conventional compressor includes a stack 403, stacked along the rotation shaft 500, in which a plurality of flux barriers 403a is symmetrically formed and discharged gaseous refrigerant passages 403b are formed at the sides of the flux barriers 403a, and upper and lower end covers 404 installed at the upper and lower sides of the stack 403 and respectively having penetrating holes 404a communicated with the gaseous refrigerant passages 403b. 
The stack 403 is manufactured such that silicon-metal discs are vertically stacked along the rotation shaft 500 between the pair of end covers 404 spaced apart from each other in the vertical direction.
In addition, the discharged gaseous refrigerant passages 403b are formed such that gaseous refrigerant, introduced into the gaseous refrigerant passages 403b through penetrating holes 404a of the upper end cover 404, passes through the stack 403 and is discharged through the lower sides of the gaseous refrigerant passages 403b, and serve as passages through which the discharged gaseous refrigerant flows to cool the overheated rotor 401.
According to the conventional compressor, when the rotor 401, fixed to the rotation shaft 500 into which the rotation shaft 500 is inserted, is rotated, oil, contained in the discharged gaseous refrigerant flowing through the gaseous refrigerant passages 403b , is introduced into gaps between the stacked silicon-metal discs of the stack 403 by centrifugal force due to the rotation of the rotor 401 and is leaked toward the outside of the stack 403.
As such, the oil, leaked toward the outside of the stack 403, and along with gaseous refrigerant is discharged out of the shell through the discharge pipe 102 penetrating the shell, causing an excess of oil in the compressor to be discharged from the compressor. Due to the excess discharged oil, oil is not sufficiently supplied, and as a result the reliability of the compressor is deteriorated.